


A chronicle of chapped lips and broken feelings

by Spectrestories



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is very broken, Angsty?, Blood, M/M, Panic Attacks, Swearing, Teach does not exist here, Violence, his family help heal him, self doubt, self hatred, slight gore, so it's kinda an Au?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrestories/pseuds/Spectrestories
Summary: "What would happen if Roger had a son you say?" The mans face takes on an almost cruel look "he'd be beheaded of course!" He slides a finger across his neck with a leer "Its only right, for such a demon to atone for the sins of his father. Such bad blood needs to be exterminated as soon as possible after all!"





	1. Cold nights and warm greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!~ I'm back with this new au I came up with! It took a long time to write so I hope that you all enjoy it!

The night air was cold. It bites at his fingers and howls in ears yearning for attention, and to prove its existence. The wind was much like himself in those regards. Using violent means to garner attention in order to prove that he lived, to someone, _anyone_.

His heavy boots crunched through the slight layering of snowcovering the ground, leaving imprints as he went. His lips were chapped and aching, he ran his tongue over them again feeling the sting of the open cuts littering them. The frost had them with a slight blue tinge as his breathe came forth in heavy puffs of smoke.

The man wandered the abandoned town hungry and cold, nothing but a pair of black shorts, yellow shirt and orange hat adorned with strange smiles to subdue the freezing temperatures. His body shook as he got closer to the reason he was wandering the frozen land in the first place. The source of his suffering came in the form of a large ship with an almost whale like appearance. He didn't know who these people were but they had warmth and food that he could smell a mile away from his small hideout. His stomach ached in hungry, he doesn't remember the last time he ate, or whether it was before or after the attack. 

He could hear the groups voices now. He was getting close. Something dark dropped on the when ground in front of him, he stared at it blankly for a moment before registering that it was blood and also his blood in fact after a quick press to his shoulder and having it come off stained scarlet. He refrained himself from groaning, he may not even make it to the group never mind getting food. 

Grunting slightly he pressed forward,hand clutching his injured shoulder in an effort to stop the blood flow. His movements are sluggish due to the bulllet still lodged in his shoulder, refusing to budge from its place. Sea stone was a nasty thing, he can't remember the last time he had felt the cold this bad, very since eating that stupid fruit he had never been cold, never mind near hypothermia! 

Some members of the group were starting to notice him and casting him weary looks but not moving from their position.

He was nearly at their camp now they've all noticed him and were on high alert, he let out a choked chuckle at that, honestly what did they expect him to do? Bleed on them? He heard some form of faint noise. Oh they were trying to talk to them, but his mouth wouldn't move, he's not sure how he's even still walking at this point, blood drops down from his forehead from a scratch he must of gotten during the earlier fight, it coats his chapped lips red and he tastes iron in his mouth. 

A blonde man strides up to him. Is he their leader? He looks strangely familiar but he can't place where from. An old enemie? New friend? Acquaintance even? He grows annoyed when he still has no recollection of the man, irritated that he can't remember something that could be the difference between surviving and death. 

The man asks him something, but his hearings not working, even if it was he wouldn't of been able to answer as his mouth won't work to form any words. 

He takes a step closer to him eyebrows knitted together in irritation and a slight down turn to the side of his mouth. Honestly he's thankful for this as as soon as he moves he staggers over an outcropping of land and his legs give up on him causing to collapse forward straight into the stranger. As soon as he makes contact with the man he latches on to the other man he's like a walking talking heater, so warm and... he feels almost _safe_. Which in his books is definitely new. 

The stranger talks again and this time he can hear him loud and clear. "What's your name yoi?" He doesn't sound angry anymore just curious. 

He forces his head up before parting his lips and croaking out "Ace" from quivering, blue lips. The last thing Ace registers before dark consumes him is the flash of recognition in the mans eyes. Ah, it's always nice when someone knows him, proving his existence; whether they like it, or not.

When he next woke up, he had an aching head. But, he was warm. Really warm, as if he had his normal body temperature back. Ace's eyes widen, his hand automatically reaches up to his shoulder, feeling bandages tightly wrapped there. So these people had treated him while he was unconscious? Ace narrowed his eyes slightly what were their true intentions then? There was no way they would take care of him without wanting something in return. That was impossible, the only person he knows that's stupid enough to do that would be Luffy. He smiles fondly at the thought of his little brother, wondering what's he's up to now. He brought out of his reminiscing by a cough. 

His head snaps up abruptly. A man leans against the doorway to what Ace guesses is the infirmary. The mans wears a purple shirt, blue trousers with a light blue sash and sandals. What draws aces attention the most is the dark blue tattoo present on the mans toned stomach, he almost blanches when he finally recognises the mark  and who's currently in the doorway of the room.

Marco the fucking _Phoenix_. He was currently on the ship of the strongest man in the _world_ , and now in the presence of his first mate. _Great_ , well at least he can check off 'get kidnapped by the Whitebeard Pirates' off his bucket list. 

Marco smirks at him before pushing himself off of the side of the door frame and making his way over to the front of Ace's bed.

"how are you feeling yoi?" He asks leaning against the bed frame casually.

Ace just glares at him coldly, to which Marco laughs raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Not much of a talker eh?" He teases him his amusement shining in his eyes. 

Ace turns his head away from the man perched at the end of the bed. He chuckles again, a low sound that almost makes him shiver. 

"Well, you're not gonna have much of a choice once I bring you up to Pops you know," he smiles at him noting the widening of his eyes.

"Of course," he continues on "Pops'll be able to make you talk with little effort, it's a talent of his I reckon, whether you want to or not you'll definitely speak to him,"

Ace officially decided that this may have been his worst idea thus far in his worthless life; which is saying a _lot_ , with the amount of shitty things he's done. But yeah possibly dying at the hands of Whitebeard? That takes the cake. 

Marco raises an expectant eyebrow at him and Ace inwardly sighs as he forces himself up and toward his impending doom. But on the bright side he isn't hungry anymore which is nice.

Marco leads him through an endless maze of twisting and turning corridors, which he tries to create a small map of in his head, for a quick escape if needed, in the case that they decide to keep him as a prisoner instead of outright killing him on the spot. 

Marco finally opens a door which leads up to the main deck and as soon as he steps out he sees him. The strongest man in the world sitting in a chair casually drinking and laughing with his crew. The old geezer isn't even taking him seriously! Ace fumes before something hits him. All he had to do was a quick fire fist and this old man would be history. That would surely make his name go down in history for something other than his devils blood wouldn't it? 

The geezer calls out to them golden eyes glinting "Ace," he rumbles "I want you to become my son and carry my mark!" As soon as the words leave his mouth Ace's jaw falls open in disbelief, and a resounding "Huh!?" Echos throughout the deck. 

"What kind of nonsense are you spewing old man!?" Ace demands him fiercely "Why the hell would I want to become your _son_!?" He shouts outraged.

"If anything," Ace continues "I'm going to be the one to take your head you goddamn geezer!" He roars pouncing up and towards the man flames already dancing on his fist he aims for his head and-! Is easily swatted away like a bug or annoying pest. His body makes contact with the railing and he desperately tries to cling to it, until it breaks under his weight and the force of the hit throwing him over board and into the dark depths of the ocean below. 

Ok he considers as he makes contact with the freezing water, maybe trying to kill the strongest man in the world was a kinda stupid idea. A Luffy grade idea even. Ace feels his strength seeping out of him as the ocean tosses him around. He loses consciousness after that thoughts of his foolish, bungling little brother taken over it his last thoughts.


	2. Lost memories and late night talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy around his age dressed in what looked like grubby noble clothes, walked up to him with a smile, extending his arm to him and saying "yo!" With a toothy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter has arrived! I had fun writing this one! Fight scenes are tricky so I apologise in advance for that! But I hope you enjoy it regardless!

The bar was bustling with noise and people, the strong scent of alcohol and infiltrating the surrounding air. A boy who looked to be around 6 or 7 stood in the middle of the bar, centre of attention, with a grim look on his face. 

The man he was staring down suddenly chuckled chillingly. "What if the Pirate King had a kid, eh?" He chuckled again a slightly demented smile sliding onto his face "Well, if that happened I would be the first person to kick the shit out of them," his smile widening further "after all," he continues "Demons don't belong among people like us, they need to be removed as soon as possible! It's a good thing, that monster didn't have a kid though, right boys?" He calls to the rest of the bar. 

"Obviously boss, after all the child of a monster is an even bigger monster!" One man jeers, the rest of the bar shouting their agreement. 

They were so focused on talking they never saw it coming. After all, it took place in a matter of mere _seconds._ Theleader of the small gathering was in the middle of laughing when the boy leaped up from his position raising the the metal pipe he had been twisting between his hands Previously and proceeding to slam him across the face with it, sending the man crashing to the floor knocked unconscious.

He tapped the pipe in his hand threateningly, the fierce look and deep scowl deepening as he proceeded to leap out of reach of an incoming fist, twisting his pipe and striking the bandit behind him with the end of it completely destroying his nose by the resounding roar of pain and blood dripping onto the floor. Turning round and quickly burying his foot into the mans stomach area he renders him unconscious. He then proceeds to basically  _decimate_ the rest of the remaining bandits, only being struck a couple times as he ducks and twists around them slamming his pipe into anything that so much as moves. 

The bar's silent. The only sound being smashed alcohol bottles dripping there contents onto the ground. 

"W-who the hell are you, kid?" The boss croaks out.

The boy walks out of the destroyed bar, trampling over the door that was broken during the fight. Without looking back he says a single word "Ace,". 

Ace creeps into Edge Town, nicking some bandages and a bottle of water from a passing stall, finding an abandoned alley to treat his injuries. His lip seems bust and his heads bleeding pretty badly, not to mention the bastard that skimmed him over his collar bone with that knife earlier he scowls. He pours some water on his hand using it to clean his injuries and wash away the blood from his chest, wincing slightly he carefully washes the blood from his face as well, then skilfully wraps his head using bandages with experienced hands. Doing the same then for his collar bone area grunting in pain slightly, seems like the fuckers had bruised him too. 

After a few months, Ace had become widely known throughout Edge Town and Gray Terminal. They referred to him as a 'monster' and with whose son he was? They weren't far off. 

The whispers followed him wherever he went mocking him in their hushed voices, he was what parents told their children not to become and for children, he was a demon, a monster, they completely isolated themselves from him only daring to whisper his name, as if Ace would suddenly appear if they dared to speak it any louder. 

It was when Ace was patching up some of his injuries when something completely unheard of happened. A boy around his age, dressed in what looked like grubby noble clothes, walked up to him with a smile, extending his arm to Ace and saying "yo!" With a toothy grin. 

Ace glared at him not taking the extended hand instead getting up and walking away, but the other boy was persistent, he grabbed his shoulder turning him around again still smiling, but this one was sad almost. 

"I'm Sabo!" He said "I heard you're pretty tough! How about a contest?" 

Ace was intrigued "a contest?" He asks 

"Yep! Whoever steals the most money wins and the loser has to do whatever the winner says!" 

Aces eyebrows raised "anything?" 

"Anything," the boy-now named Sabo- confirms with a nod. 

Ace considers it for awhile before nodding with a slight smirk.

"you're on!" He says 

"it's a deal then?" Sabo questions extending his hand to seal it.

Ace nods "it's a deal," he shakes the hand unknowingly sealing his fate.

Sabo won the contest by a few beli it was extremely tight, but at last Ace couldn't beat him. 

Disappointed in himself he grumbles from his place on the ground "fine, you won now what do you want from me?" 

Sabo smiles at him softly extending an hand to him, Ace blinks in surprise as he reaches to grab it and get pulled to his feet.

"I want you to be my friend," Sabo explains as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

Ace blinks once. Twice. Three times "What?"

"I want you to be my-" Sabo goes to repeat before being interrupted.

"No, I heard you the first time. I- just-what? Why would you want to be friends with me? Are you some kind of idiot?" Ace asks baffled.

"No," Sabo states firmly "I just want to be your friend and since I won you have to whether you like it or not!" Sabo grins cheekily 

"Now come on I'm hungry and we got a lot of money from our contest! Let's eat!" He declares dragging Ace along by his hand.

 

Ace jarred upright wide awake. The name "Sabo!" On his lips, as he looked around frantically his hand outstretched grasping on thin air. Noticing his surroundings he deflates noting that it's impossible for Sabo to be here or anywhere for that matter. After all it's hard to be somewhere when you're dead. 

Rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh, Ace climbs out of his borrowed bed and makes his way to the door, conjuring a small flame to help guide him. He would never be able to go back to sleep after this. 

He reaches the door to the outside deck tenderly opening it and peeping his head out to make sure the coast is clear before cautiously making his way over to the railing of the ship. The cool night breeze ruffles his hair and caresses his face, the stars glint down at him shimmering like diamonds among a pure black river.

Ace is so caught up in his thoughts he doesn't notice hear the flap of wings as something lands on the railing beside him. He only notices when the glow emitting from it catches his attention. He gasps lowly at the beautiful creature beside him. A gorgeous bird made up of blue and gold flames intertwined with one another. A Phoenix he realise with a start and he glares at the bird in distrust, and it _laughs_ at him, a bird is making fun of him, his life has reached a whole new level of pathetic.

Ace ignores the laughing bird, which has now changed back into his human form. Marco smiles at him from where he's perched on the railing. 

Ace huffs before saying "I could just kill you right now you know that? One small push and you'd be tumbling into the sea and no one would know any better," he threatens deadly serious.

Marco chuckles and same as before it sends pleasant shivers down his spine "you could," he agrees "but I'd definitely drag you down with me," he smirks "why you up this time anyway? Something on your mind?" He asks sounding _concerned for him._

 _"_ Don'ttry getting all friendly with me, we're not friends. Anything to do with me is _none of your business._  Alright?" He snaps at Marco.

Marco smiles knowingly at him, which only proves to anger him more as he says "Sure thing firecracker,"

Aces eyes narrow and glint with anger as he shoves Marco off the railing. Waiting with baited breath for the splash of his body colliding with the water beneath him. But the splash never came. Ace leans over the railing as far as his body allows him to without falling in himself. 

"Looking for someone?" Says a voice of someone who should definitely be dead behind him. Ace screams in fright as he topples off the ship in his surprise and into the mother fucking ocean, for the _second_ time that day. This is getting old he thinks as he waits for his body to collide with the cold surface. It never happens, instead he collides with something soft and warm and safe, he unconsciously wraps himself tighter round his saviour. They land back on deck and Ace tumbles off. 

He scratches the back of his head self consciously as he clears his throat "um... thanks for that, I guess," he coughs "and sorry bout  earlier, I guess," 

"you mean when you attempted to kill me?" Marco asks nonchalantly 

"Ah, yeah... that," Ace says sheepishly.

Marco just shrugs it off "its fine most of our new brothers and sisters have tried to kill me at one point so it's nothing new," 

Ace does not want to get into that kind of train wreck of a conversation so he makes a strategic retreat back to his room.

"Just try not to kill any one else," Marco calls after him.

Ace rolls his eyes at that. Doesn't he realise the only reason he's still on this heap of junk ship is so that he can kill his captain?

Ace reaches his room again, he sits on his bed and falls backwards as he hums an old tune Sabo would sing for him and Luffy. The words were still clear as day in his head, so he begins to softly sing the last part.

_"Now those were the days, before you had to go away,"_

it's strange how much the absence of one person can change you so thoroughly.

_"Now I'm dancing by myself out in the rain,"_

Aceknew it was his fault Sabo could no longer be with them and he blamed himself for it everyday.

_"Now it's getting rather cold, and I just wanted you to know,"_

He just wantedhis brother back, more than anything, after everything that had happened during the attack Ace was left completely alone.

Oh, his face is wet, why is that? He's crying, how weak. It's a good thing Luffy isn't  here to see his big brother sobbing so pathetically. Yep that's him Portgas D. Ace the pathetic monster. God he misses Sabo. He curls himself into a ball slipping into a deep sleep.

_"That if my dreams will ever be will you come dancing next to me?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and as usual any suggestions are welcome and kudos and comments are appreciated and keep me motivated! The song used are the end is next to me by Otto Knows by the way!


	3. Unsuccessful murder attempts and late night terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy was a pain. The stupid kid didn't know when to give up. He threw him down a ravine and the kid still decided to follow him? Ace shakes his head, that kid must be special kind of stupid he decides. After all, no sane person would still want to be friends after everything he's done to the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! The next chapter has arrived!!!σ(≧ε≦ｏ)! Also beware of slight gore and end of chapter if not your thing just skip from where it says "Porchemy regards them coldly" and start again at "Ace jolts upwards" Also themes of near panic attacks in this chapter!

The next couple days on the ship Ace spent in solitude. After his brief interaction with Marco a few nights ago, he had yet to show his face. They would bring food to his makeshift home, but he wasn't stupid enough to actually eat any of it- which, with his high metabolism is _extremely_ impressive. 

The lack of food mixed with how little sleep he's been getting lately, make him look half dead. Huge bags hang under his eyes making him look ike some form of a panda and his skin is a pale unhealthy white. Ace knows he's lost a considerable amount of weight since stepping foot on the ship, but it's better that then _actually_ dead. 

He jolts to his feet from his cross legged position on the bed, at the sound of a knock on the door. 

"Hellooo? Anyone in there??" The voice is pleasant, a lot more pleasant than half the voices he's heard in his prison. Ace is instantly on guard, he's learnt from experience that the most pleasant voices have the worst of intentions. 

"Actually," the voice mutters under its breath "that's a stupid question, he hasn't left the room since arriving why wouldn't he be in there?" Louder now the voice shouts again "Hello! My names Thatch! I'm the cook on this ship and the 4th division commander!" He states proudly Ace can just imagine him pushing his chest out proudly like a peacock showing off its feathers and resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"I know you haven't eaten anything since arriving here, you know! I get that you don't trust us, but don't kill yourself over it! It's my job as chef to make sure people eat and I'm not gonna stop now," Thatch says firmly. 

Ace is silent, he hears 'Thatch' sigh from the other side of the door. 

"Alright, I'm guessing you don't want to die either?" He asks, then continuing obviously not expecting an answer. "So, I have a proposition for you. If we let you make your own food without any of the other chefs anywhere near you, will you eat?" Thatch sounds almost desperate, which is confusing, he's trying to kill his captain why would he be concerned about someone like _him_? They know who he is, _everyone_ knows who he is, after the marines revealed it once he received his first bounty they let the world know what monster he was the son of.

Gol D. _Fire fist_ Ace _._ Son of pirate king. The bastards didn't even bother using his _real_ name, that bastard may be his father, but he was _not_ his son. Not really, maybe by blood, but by bonds? _Hell no_. 

Ace shook his head clear, now was not the time to get distracted by such childish things. He had to give 'Thatch' an answer. The idea itself wasn't too bad, but Ace didn't know why they wanted to keep him alive so badly, he's honestly surprised they haven't handed him over to the government yet. But the fact remained he was starving and the deal was a pretty good one, as long as they kept as far away from him as possible everything would be fine. He walks to the door and cautiously opens it, half expecting to be attacked, but instead he's faced with a much too happy man with bread like hair, which only makes him hungrier. 

The man- who must be Thatch, grins at him. "So?" He prods

Ace nods "alright then," 

Thatch lets out a booming laugh "that's the spirit!" He guffaws shit eating grin still present. 

Before Ace knows it Thatch is walking off with a small follow me gesture behind his back, Ace follows after a moments hesitation, figuring he has nothing to lose right now.

The twisting and turning corridors feel like they last for an eternity. Until, finally, Thatch stops in front of a big wooden door, which he proceeds to swing open and casually stroll inside, gesturing for ace to follow yet again. Ace peeps his head inside and immediately woke inside lured in by the divine aroma of the food being prepared. 

The kitchen is bustling with life, voices shout over one another and the sizzling of burning hot pans frying meat upon meat until tender and bursting with flavour and bubbling of pots of arrays of soups, stews, sauces are enough to make Ace's mouth salivate.

Thatch laughs wholeheartedly at Ace's dumbstruck face, causing him to immediately snap out of it and stubbornly look away from the other man. Who only smiles at the gesture- which is _seriously_ starting to grate on his nerves! Does nobody take him seriously here? He's a goddamn pirate! And their enemy! Why the hell do the my keep acting like he's a friend?!- before leading him through a smaller door over to a secluded part of the kitchen, with a small stove and chopping area already set up for him. 

"You're welcome to use any and as many ingredients as you want," Thatch explains gesturing towards the larder. Ace nods at him turning towards said larder and rummaging through the various ingredients. Thatch leaves him to it with a "call if you need anything!" Before going back to his own work leaving Ace alone.

Now left to his own devices Ace sets about chopping, slicing and crushing various vegetables and meat. Once satisfied with his work he turns to the frying pan he grabbed and drizzles some oil on it, allowing the pan to heat up beige adding the chopped meat. He lest the surface sear before adding a dazzle of red wine he borrowed from the fridge. Turning the heat down to low he occasionally stirs his creation, waiting a few minutes before adding in his sliced onions and crushed garlic to the mix. Once the onions are starting to brown,mouth salivating, he turns the heat up to medium adding his bean pods and pepper, as well as a dash of sweet and sour sauce. The heat goes back down to low and Ace wipes the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, the heat easily building up in the closed off space. To pass the time as he waits for the appropriate moment to add in his noodles to the mix, he hums under his breathe. A habit he is _certain_ he picked up from Sabo, who used to sing softly to him and Luffy when they had a particularly bad nightmare and couldn't fall back asleep. 

Ace feels himself smile softly as he begins to sing the words under his breathe as he sways slightly from side to side, stirring his dish every now and then.

_"Baby, we built this house on memories,"_

He drops his noodles into the creation, singing sweetly as he combines them with the rest of his huge meal.

_"Take my picture now shake it till you see it,"_

Sabo must of been some kind of angel, his voice was like an angels; sweet, smooth and alluring. 

_"And when your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place in your house of memories,"_

He sings the last verse of the chorus quietly, then Huns the rest as he searches the place for the biggest plate he can find, otherwise all his food wouldn't fit!

He plates up the steaming dish, stuffing his face with it as soon as he finds a comfortable enough spot on the ground, he used up a good 1/3rd of the ingredients he had chosen, but it was partly Thatch's fault since the man _had_ told him he could eat as much as he wanted, and he _was_ practically a bottomless pit. He slurped up the remains of his food before letting out a satisfied sigh, leaning back and stretching his arms and back out, till he hears the familiar pop of his back cracking.

Ace cleans his dishes quickly before making his way out, since he isn't a _complete_ monster. When he reaches the outer deck it's incredibly crowded making him instantly uncomfortable, with so many people in such close proximity to him, swallowing the lump in his throat he carefully blends in with the crowd, keeping his head down, eyes never leaving his target. 

He makes it to the other side of the deck behind the old geezer unnoticed. He glares at the back of the mans head readying his fire fist and leaping into the air aiming for the back of his head, he's a mere millimetre from the man when he's whacked out of the air, by a strong fist, knocking the air out of him. He's about to go over the railing of the ship but he twists himself in the air snapping an arm out and grabbing th railing stopping his inevitable fall down into the freezing waters below. 

He's about to pull himself over the railing back onto the ship when his consciousness slips away from him. Ace panics as he feels his arms giving up on him and releasing the railing going against his pleading of them not to. He crashes down into the sea yet again with a "well fuck" before he loses consciousness entirely.

Aces sputters out a mouthful sea water as his consciousness comes back to him, inwardly cursing his god fucking narcolepsy he sits up, still coughing slightly. 

He feels a hand card itself through his hair and he freezes up completely. Whoever the fuck  decided touching him was acceptable either doesn't notice or ignores him and continues on with their ministrations. Ace responds to this in the only way he knows how; setting them on _fire_.

He doesn't even mean for it to happen! Well... maybe he _kind_ of means it but, it's an automatic defense he's had ever since eating his fruit, when he was touched without any form of permission so yeah. The random guy rolling round the deck trying to put himself out is _not_ his problem _at all_. 

The crowd that was previously crowding around him immediately disperses once they see what he did. They were whispering to each other eyes looking at him with Sharp and degrading gazes. Ace was breathing heavily, they reminded him of _them,_ the people who stole Sabo from them, Ace could feel the oncoming panic attack and tried to settle himself before it could fully take root. But, just as he's about to really start panicking a voice cuts through the whispers.

"Everyone be quiet," Marcos voice was quiet, but with the clear tone of authority he used everyone immediately shut up.

"Thank you. Now someone take Arthur to the infirmary and remind him as to why we don't let him near new recruits yoi," Marco sighed exasperated as he clenched the bridge of his nose. 

"Oh and Ace, I thought I told you not to go round attempting murder anymore yoi?" Marco looks amused almost as he says this facing Ace.

Ace turns his head stubbornly muttering out a quiet "I never agreed to that," 

Marco sighs in exasperation again before turning to Whitebeard "Pops, I'll go get firecracker here checked out ok?" 

"Gurararara, that sounds fine son, just make sure he doesn't set fire to the ship," he chuckles out.

Marco smiles slightly "sure thing pops," turning to Ace he extends a hand to him, which Ace takes after a moments hesitation, letting Marco help him up and following the man as he leads them out and off to the nurses office. 

As usual the corridors are just as confusing and unnavigable. But, something feels... different Ace isn't sure what it is exactly but he feels a change of some sort between himself and the first division commander. It felt almost calm, which Ace didn't like. Not at all. 

It seemed like forever until they actually reached the infirmary, but when they did it was mostly empty save for the bastard who was stupid enough to try and touch Ace. 

Once Marco explained the situation to the nurse, she agreed to give Ace a brief check over, which he only compiled to because he knew how scary angry nurses could be, and told him her name was Hanna, with kind eyes and a warm smile that reminded Ace of Makino.

She just gave him a basic check over and once she cleared him, he quickly excused himself and stood leaving the infirmary and going back to his current room. 

His hat was sitting in the bed. It must of fell off when he went overboard Ace realised. He was grateful they were smart enough to grab his precious hat as well as himself. He puts his hat on the provided bedside table, stretching himself out and lying on the bed, he winces as he feels his shoulder twitch from the movement. Seems it's not completely healed yet then he thinks glumly, massaging the offending part.

Groaning in annoyance Ace rolls over to his side, he feels his eyes drooping and he yawns remembering how little sleep he's been getting the past few nights. A little nap won't do much harm Ace decides his eyelids closing almost automatically.

 

Luffy was a pain. The stupid kid didnt know when to give up. He threw him down a ravine and the kid still decided to follow him? Ace shakes his head that kid must be special kind of stupid he decides. After all, no sane person would still want to be friends after everything he's done to the kid. 

And yet here they were. He couldn't believe the brat had gotten himself caught by Bluejam straight away! He matched his pace with Sabo's as they bolted for the hide out. He couldn't believe he hadn't told them yet! It's been hours! God, he hopes they're not too late. He may be a cry baby and weak but that didn't mean Ace wanted him to die. He pushes himself faster desperately trying to reach the wooden hut.

its in view! Ace and Sabo nod at one another. Pouncing into the air as one they slam their pipes into the hut smashing the side of it into pieces and effectively knocking out too lackeys with their pipes as they hurtle the metal into the side of the men's heads. 

Luffy's dangling from the roof attached to a rope, covered in his own blood and sniffling weakly a small croak of "A-Ace, Sa-Sabo!"

Porchemy regards them coldly, sword still in hand, inches away from colliding with Luffy's neck. It happens in a blur neither expect it. Porchemy swings his sword up again and goes for Luffy, completely ignoring the intrusion. Ace watches as in slow motion blood splatters up from the headless body, as Luffys head comes to a stop beside his foot. lifeless eyes still locked in a expression of complete utter fright gaze up at nothing, null of any sign of life. Stray flecks of blood landed on his cheek and covered his clothes. 

Luffys blood soaked head suddenly turns and looks straight up at him the previously life less body picks up the head. Ace is suddenly alone, no Sabo anywhere in sight just Luffy. Where Luffys head was previously a gaping hole of flesh and bone protrude in its place, blood streaming from the exposed flesh. 

Ace didn't have it in himself to scream he just stares in horror as the small boys mouth opens and he begins to _speak_.

"Ace, h-help me, pl-please," blood drips from the eyes and Ace screams, flinging himself into a corner far from that abomination. Terror grips his heart, he's gasping in breaths of air quickly as the body approaches him.  

"Ace. Why didn't you save me?" The head asks 

"I-I-I," Ace stutters out eyes wide blown in fear and grief as the body stops in front of him.

"It's, your fault this happened," Luffy's head hisses out as the head is suddenly dropped with a splat as more blood flicks up and the blood stained hands of the little boy are wrapped around his throat. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU MONSTER!" The head roars Cackling madly as the grip tightens.

"IF YOU NEVER EXISTED THIS NEVER WOULD IF HAPPENED! WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU DEMON," it wasn't luffy saying it anymore, he was surrounded by a crowd of people shortly after his poster had been released. 

"DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND LET THAT CURSED BLOOD LINE DIE ALREADY!" 

"YOU DONT DESERVE TO LIVE YOU MONSTER,"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE GOVERNMENT ALLOWED SUCH AN ABOMINATION TO LIVE FOR SO LONG," 

"GET OUT OF HERE SON OF THE PIRATE KING!"

the voices swirled around ace taunting and mocking him. Ace screams in agony as they grow louder and more aggressive, screeching at him to die. Ace curls into a ball trying to block out the voices desperately. But to no avail as the townsfolk reach him and a gun is placed to his head and fired.

 

Ace jolts upwards, shaking and near hyperventilating, his throats closes as a sob tries to escape, his body trembling heavily as tears stream from his eyes. Ace repeatedly tells himself Luffy is fine, that he and Sabo saved him that day and that he's still alive, that was just a dream and nothing more. He repeats this over and over firmly in his head, eventually calming himself enough to stop his trembling. 

Ace takes in a shaky breath, bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head in them and exhaling heavily. He doesn't try to make sense of the dream, the appearance of ones like that only happen every now and then so he just calms himself and forces himself to forget the image. Ace sighs trying to get comfortable, it's going to be a long night he sighs as he hums to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but also not sorry.... but anyway I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! And thank you very much Lorena for your suggestion! I hope you don't mind how I used it??


	4. Overwhelming emotions and rash decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because, he calls us his sons, outlaws like us, hated by the rest of society don't really get that kind of love, but pops is something special, he cares for everyone one of us! It makes us happy!"

The days passed by quickly, turning into weeks, and then months, in a blink the of an eye. And yet, Ace was relentless in his attempts to murder the captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. 136 attempts. With 54 of those attempts resulting in Ace being thrown into the ocean and a non-devil fruit user (normally Thatch) jumping in after him.

To say Ace was growing tired of the process would be an understatement. He wasn't even sure why they haven't killed him yet, or given him to the government. The ship had been attacked countless times demanding for his head, but they have yet to give him up. Always declaring shit like 'you can't take our brother!' Or 'he's our family now! We won't let you have him' Ace pulls a sour face, what a loud of shit. He's the enemy not their _brother_ of all things. Ace only has two brothers, and only one of them is still alive. 

Ace shifts slightly in his spot beside the ships boiler, trying to get more comfortable, he's been down here a lot lately, the heat of monstrous machine relaxes him and chases away most night terrors much like Luffys presence would.speaking of  That reckless little brother of his, he's already set sail and gathering up his crew, while he's wasting away here, Ace grimaces leaning back to knock his head against the boiler closing his eyes. 

It feels like it's been hours when Ace hears footsteps approaching. He's sitting up wide awake when he notices who it is. Marco. 

"You should come eat something, yoi," the mans lips are twitching downward slightly despite his usual blank face.

Ace almost snorts "I'm not letting you drug me," he tells Marco firmly 

"then make something yourself, just for gods sake stop starving yourself!" Marco proclaims frustrated, he draw a hand through his hair and opens his mouth to speak again.

"Why haven't you gotten rid of me yet?" Ace interrupts looking genuinely curious.

Marco glances at him dumbfounded "what?"

"why haven't you got rid of me yet? It must be annoying having to keep feedin someone when you could be using the food for your crew,"Ace explains 

"I mean, plenty of marines have attacked, so I don't get why I'm still here, you've had plenty of opportunities to dispose of me so why am I still here?"

Marco shakes his head at him his face is almost fond. "You really don't understand do you?" 

"Understand what?" Ace asks eyebrows furrowed.

Marco laughs lowly and comes out almost like a coo, "the reason we haven't got rid of you is because we don't want to, we want you to stay here and be with us. That's why we refuse to give you to the marines," Marco explains like it the most obvious thing on earth.

Ace looks at him aghast "I'm the son of the _pirate_ _king,_ the man everyone resents and hates," 

Marco nods.

"Then, why are you trying to get  _me_ to join _your_ crew?!" Ace yells hands gripping his hair in confused frustration.

Marco raise an eyebrow as Ace continues "I'm the son of the man your captain always fought with! His rival! Why the hell would he even let me live this long?! Never mind asking me to join the crew!" Aces voice turns into desperate confusion 

Marco smiles at him "I think that's something you need to discover for yourself," he says pointedly looking at him as he leans back against the boiler.

Ace looks away stubbornly before hesitantly glancing at Marco "hey, why do you call him pops?" 

A looks of surprise flits over Marco's before he smiles widely, taking Aces breathe away as stare sat him with wide eyes "because he calls us his sons, outlaws like us, hated by the rest of society don't really get that kind of love, but pops is something special he cares for everyone one of us! It makes us happy!" He declares his grin softening a bit Ace has truly never seen anything more beautiful then that man in that moment, his gay little heart was not coping well. 

Ace tears his eyes away from Marco's face before it got awkward. 

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice his gay moment instead continuing "you can't keep doing this forever you know, you need to make a choice and soon, will you become pops son? Or will you leave this ship and get off at the next island?" 

Ace knew that even if he truly wanted to leave the ship he wouldn't be able to. He had never in all his life felt so _loved._ Yeah, he had both Luffy and Sabo when he was younger, but, they were idiots. They don't truly understand the fact that he has devils blood. But, this was Whitebeard, the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, the strongest man in the world! And he wanted Ace to join his crew despite being fully aware of his bad blood. The joy that filled him was overwhelming and it made him want to cry almost, never for a single minute had he ever considered that maybe they wanted him on the ship, that they wanted him to be their _family_. 

Marco having seen him make the connection smiled "he's still awake now if you want to talk," 

Ace snaps his head up and swallowing the lump suddenly in his throat nods thickly getting to his feet unsteadily latching himself into Marcos arm to steady himself, who only glances at him in amusement as he apologises in embarrassment. 

The track to the room is silent as Marco steers them through the corridors. They eventually stop in front of a huge towering door, that glares down at Ace as if he's some insignificant insect.

He looks at Marco who smile at him reassuringly and he gathers up his courage and knocks on the door. 

"Come in," is the answer 

Ace does and the captain looks at him in surprise before grinning at him. "What is it my son?" 

Ace feels another surge of pure, warm emotion flood through him with those words. 

Ace clenches his shaking hands together biting his lip hard enough to draw blood before finally answering.

"Why do you want me on your crew? You know who my father is, everyone does," he says bitterly 

"So why would you want that monsters offspring on your boat! Your rivals offspring!" Ace demand s he wanted to know this, no, no he _needed_ to know this. 

"Gurararararara, Roger was no monster!" he chuckles out "but even if he was," his grin widens "I don't see why it would matter! We're all children of the sea after all! Gurarararara!" His booming voice resonates within the room and Ace, who feels his stream of emotions start to prick at his eyes in the form of tears as he stares at the man in awe.

"then... then." Ace asks uncertainly

"If the offer still stands... would- would you let me join your crew?!"

The giant of a man's smile softens "Come here, my son," 

It's at that moment that all Ace's doubts completely vanish as he launches himself at the man- no his pops, who laughs wholeheartedly and embraces him and the tell tail trail of tears appear on his cheeks.

When he leaves much later on in the night he's grinning stupidly feeling light, much lighter than he has in years. 

To his great surprise he finds Marco slumped outside the door fast asleep and his gay little heart thumps loudly at the sight, his head is tilted to the left slightly with his hair in his face somewhat, and his mouth is open slightly. Ace needs a goddamn camera because he wants to cherish how adorable this is. Oh, he finds Marco adorable, huh, well it's a good thing he's joining the crew then! Pretending he isn't freaking out slightly over the fact he may possibly have a tiny, _tiny_ crush on Marco. 

Ace sighs then shakes his head, he's too tired for romantic possible revelations. Then proceeds to turn pale as he realises he still has no idea how to get from one place to another on this goddamn ship. Ace also notices that the ground is looking increasingly comfortable, especially the spot beside Marco... No! That would be weird if Marco woke up beside him! But, he's _really_ tired and the place beside Marco looks warm and comfortable... Ace shrugs and sits beside Marco who instantly leans against him and he feels like he's drowning. Oh dear god someone save him from this overload of cuteness. He'll blame impulsive and tired Ace in the morning he decides as he instantly blacks out.


	5. Torture devices and Bandages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco feels his eyebrows raise in surprise "that's gonna hurt a lot you know that right? And it'll take ages to do and heal," 
> 
> Ace smiles softly "yea, I know, but I want it to be big, so I can show everyone that my only father is and always will be Whitebeard,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!! Next chapter!!! It's hereeeee!!! Sorry for the wait! But with exams coming up in May it's getting harder to update!! But I will not drop this it's too much fun! Updates may be slower but that's all!

"Get the hell away from me that with torture device!" Ace yelped out recoiling violently from said 'torture device'. 

The nurse let out an exasperated huff "it's a _needle_ you dumbass! Now stay still and let me do your goddamn tattoo already!" 

Ace shook his head furiously "No way, stay back you witch!" 

The nurse eye twitched furiously " _witch_!? Who the hell you calling _witch_?!" 

Ace let out another terrified yelp "Marco! Save me from the witch!" He wailed

"oh, I'll show you a witch alright you bastard!" The nurse eyes now glinting murderously.

"Alright, that's enough yoi," Marco stepped in his expression a mixture of exasperation and amusement. 

He turned to face Ace "just let her do your tattoo already she's a professional at what she does, she's not going to kill you yoi,"

Ace looks dubiously at the sinisterly giggling nurse holding the needle up threateningly, before turning to look back at Marco. "for some reason that's not very reassuring..." 

Marco turns to the nurse and sweat drops "well, it's your own fault for pissing her off," he claps Ace on the back reassuringly " it was nice knowing you Ace yoi," he states solemnly.

"Huh?! MARCOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" He cries out, desperately grasping Marcos arm.

"SHE'LL MURDER ME!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEE!" Ace wails. 

Marco sighs "she's not going to murder you ace," he says glancing at the nurse in question who's sharpening the needles point grinning menacingly "Much," he adds on.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE MURDERED AT ALL MARCOOOOO!" Ace cries refusing to let go of his arm.

"Do you want the tattoo or not?!" Marco demands shoving his hand in the fire users face to try and force him away from him, finally sick of the man clinging to him, why's it always him!? Ace doesn't even go near any of the other crew members! and if they touch him he sets them on fire! Why is it only him?! 

Ace sniffs pouting at him"of course I want the tattoo! I just don't trust that witch with a needle or any type of weapon," he huffs stubbornly.

Marco sighs in submission leaning down to crouch in front of Ace "Alright then yoi," he says turning to the nurse. 

"You fine with that Hana?" He asks. 

Hana shrugs "Yea fine, you've probably done it more times then I have anyway Marco," she says smiling at him, then turning to Ace "Also brat, if you call me witch one more time I swear to god you'll be wishing you were never born," she threatens lowly 

Aces gaze hardens "You don't need to worry bout that," he mutters bitterly.

Marco looks at him curiously "what was that?" 

Aces gaze snaps up and he shakes his head with a strained smile "nothing Marco, nothing at all," 

Marco looks unconvinced but nods anyway. "Do you have everything set up Hana?"

"Yea just go on through to the main room and it's all ready to go!" She tells him.

Marco nods at her in thanks striding to the door, motioning for Ace to follow, who does so cautiously.

"Alright, you know what design you want? And where you want it yet?" Marco asks absentmindedly as he washes his hands.

Ace hums in confirmation, sitting on the edge of the table swinging his legs absentmindedly "yea, I want one like yours, but on my back," 

Marco feels his eyebrows raise in surprise "that's gonna hurt a lot you know that right? And it'll take ages to do and heal," 

Ace smiles softly "yea, I know, but I want it to be big, so I can show everyone that my only father is and always will be Whitebeard," 

Marco feels heat rise on his face and turns away hurriedly, cause Ace can _not_ look that good smiling for real. Marco clears his throat and changes the subject quickly "Alright then, I'll do a quick sketch of something like my tattoo, and we can see what you think of it, sound good?" 

Ace nods still smiling "yea sound good," he agrees.

The next ten minutes are spent with Marco furiously sketching and Ace barraging him with question upon question.

"Where did you learn to do Tattoos?" Ace asks hanging himself over the table glancing at Marco upside down. 

Marco looks at him amused "learnt sometime after I joined the crew yoi, I've always been good at drawing so moving from paper to skin wasn't too hard," he explains before concentrating back on his drawing.

Ace makes a noise of surprise "I'd never have reckoned you as an artist," 

Marco chuckles "Not many people, no one ever believes me when I tell them I drew the flag," 

Ace flails and topples off the table in surprise "Ehhhhhh!? You did?! Really?!" He shouts in shock.

Marco rolls his eyes bemused "Yes Ace I did, why does no one ever believe me yoi?" He mutters under his breathe. But Ace heard him.

He shakes his hands hurriedly "no no no no no! I believe you! I'm just surprised is all!" He explains 

Marco just hums in reply, before _cooing_ in satisfaction as he sits up smiling slightly at his finished product. 

Ace gapes at him "You-you just _cooed_! He exclaims eyes wide!

And Marco- _Marco blushes "_ That's-thats," Marco diverts his eyes slightly, and Ace lets a snort of laughter escape him before he can help it " I have a bird devil fruit ok?! There's side effects!" He defends blushing brightly.

"Anyway," he continues, embarrassed "Your tattoo is done if you want to take a look?" He offers.

Ace eyes light up before he nods enthusiastically "sure!" He skips over to where Marco is and looks st the tattoo in awe. 

"Holy shit Marco..." Ace breathes out speechless "this... this is incredible! Holy mother of fucking god, how the hell did you do this?!"

Marcos ears tinge red but he smiles at the praise "I told you yoi, I'm quite good at drawing," he chuckles.

Ace looks almost offended at that statement "good?!" He demands "good?! Marco your absolutely amazing!"

Marco chuckles again "I'm guessing that's a yes to this as your tattoo then?" 

Ace nods furiously "hell yeah it is!"

Marco nods before leading Ace back to the table and telling him to take his shirt off.

Ace conveniently remembers at that moment that he's alone. In a room. with Marco. with no one else there. Except the two of them. and his mind starts going to dark, dark places, especially when Marco tells him to take his shirt off, and he can literally feel the eyes that scan his body approvingly and he shivers, laying himself on his stomach on the table. He hears Marco moving around the room double checking that everything is ready and the anxiety builds up in his gut again, needles, they brought back bad, bad memories. Ace forces the sick feeling away, he trusts Marco, for whatever reason he does and he knows that Marco won't do anything he's uncomfortable with he reassures himself.

Marco cleans his back with disinfectant and preps the needle "this will hurt a bit Ace, so if you want me to stop tell me ok yoi?" He asks firmly. Once he feels Ace he starts satisfied.

Ace grits his teeth as he feels the first prod of the needle against his skin, this is going to be a long couple hours he thinks in despair.

5 long, _long_ hours Marco adds the finishing touches to the tattoo and leans back with a tired huff swiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Stay still for a second yoi, I need to apply ointment and bandages," Ace responds with a pained moan.

Marco chuckles at the other man's behaviour as he shuffles through the various ointments and creams in the cupboard, till he finds the one he's looking for, he grabs a roll of bandages off of the shelf as well before heading back to Ace.

"Alright now I'll need you to sit up for this part yoi," Marco tells him. Ace lets out another pained groan as he pushes himself into a sitting position.

"My back hurts like a bitch," he complains.

Marco begins applying he ointment and Ace yelps "ow! Not so hard! That hurt you bastard!" 

"Stop complaining you brat yoi," Marco rolls his eyes.

"I am not a brat!" He defends himself "why does eveyone here insist on calling me that?!"

Marco huffs in amusement as he continues to rub the ointment in, only stepping back so he can grasp the bandages and apply them. 

"There, all done, now stop complaining yoi," 

Ace beams at him "Thanks Marco!" He chirps before skipping out of the room, likely going to show off to pops his bandaged back.

Marco shakes his head, wondering why he's so caught up in some guy with a temper like fire and smile like the sun. Probably cause he's our new brother Marco tries to reason with himself, knowing for fact that that wasn't it. 

He sighs leaning back in his chair closing his eyes, he'll think about it later he's too tired to bother now, he eventually nods off still leaning back in that same chair, Only twitching slightly when someone covered in bandages enters the room again and drapes a blanket over his form, smiling softly before slipping back out of the room without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! And ohh poor Marco he so oblivious! 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And as always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and fuel me into writing more! come talk to me at my tumblr https://xomnispec.tumblr.com/ !!


End file.
